


Lost

by CaptainWolf



Series: Kinderschaft AU [1]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Kid!Neuer, Kinderschaft AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWolf/pseuds/CaptainWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel Neuer likes to wander off. Sometimes he gets sorta-not-okay-maybe-a-little lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Lost was a word Manuel wouldn't necessarily use to describe his current situation, perhaps something a little closer to ‘momentarily directionally challenged’.

The fact of the matter was something, he can’t remember what it was anymore, caught his eye so of course Manuel went after it. It wasn’t until he turned around to ask Fips something that he realised the playground was nowhere in sight.  Now it was just him and his teddy bear, Braun.

Panic almost took over but Manuel balled his fists and shoved those feelings aside. No, he was a big boy now! There was no time for crying! He had to stay strong for him and

Manuel looked around to take in his surrounding and noted yes, he was still in the park.  To his right was some kind of jogging path which Manuel was pretty sure went by the playground he was playing at. Squaring his shoulders Manuel tucked Braun under his arm and marched over to the path and started down it and hoped that this was the right direction.

Manuel marched down the path with fierce determination for the first five minutes, a bored saunter for the next five, a tired stroll for the five after that, and finally a tired foot dragging walk. Eventually he sat to the side holding his teddy bear and tried not to sniffle.

“Hey bud?” someone asked and Manuel looked up to see a man with a bright smile crouched in front of him “Are you okay?”

Manuel’s lip trembled and he shook his head because NO he WASN’T okay. He was hungry and tried and he wanted to see Fips.

Apparently Manuel said this out loud.

“So you’re lost huh?” The man looked around, obviously trying to spy any adults in the area looking for their child.

“I’m not lost!” Manuel immediately replied and jumped to his feet. “I’m just….a little turned around” He finished lamely. “I can’t find the playground! I was at the playground but now I’m not!” Manuel really thought he would be back by now but he wasn’t. He wasn’t back and now he was scared and tired and hungry. It was like a damn breaking and letting out the panic Manuel was holding in. “Fips! I want Fips!” He started crying as his eyes watered up.

The man surprisingly pulled Manuel into a hug “Hey shhhh it’s okay I’ll help you find this Fips. Is he your dad?”

Manuel managed to calm down enough to answer the man. “Uh huh. Fips is my daddy. I can’t go with you though. You’re a stranger.” He said matter-of-factly although doing so only upset him more and his eyes started to tear up again.

Instead freaking out over Manuel crying again the man just gave him another brilliant smile. “That’s true we haven’t introduced ourselves” He held his hand out to Manuel “My name is Lukas”

Manuel stared at the hand for a moment trying to decide what to. Eventually he decided he was being rude and gasped the much larger hand with his own and shook it with the vigor only a child managed “My name Is Manuel and this is Braun. I’m 9 years old” It was important that the man, Lukas, knew he wasn’t a little child.

Lukas laughed a little “Okay Manuel how about now. Would you like to come to the playground with me? I was heading over there anyways”

Manuel mulled it over for a few moments and decided that he would go with the man because he really wanted to get back. “Okay….I guess” he replied and grasped Lukas’ hand once more so he wouldn’t get separated.

They only walked for a little ways more until the playground came into site and Manuel spotted Fips who appeared to be frantically talking into his cell.

“FIPS!” Manuel shouted and tore away from Lukas, sprinting to him at a breakneck pace and throwing himself into his dad’s arms, sobbing the whole time.

“Manu! Where were you?!” Phillip asked and he tried to sooth down the crying child.

“I don’t know! You weren’t there Fips! I looked but I couldn’t find you!” Manual said between the sobs and buried his face into his Phillip’s jacket.

“Manu, how many times have I told you not to wander off” Phillip gently chided Manuel as he rubbed the child’s back to calm him down.

“Manuel, you dropped this” Manuel heard Lukas say and he looked up to see the man holding his teddy bear.  Lukas looked over at Phillip and smiled “I’m guessing this is ‘Fips’?” He asked with the usual smile. Phillip looked at Manuel with a questioning expression, obviously wondering how this random man knew so much.

“Fips this is Lulu. Lulu this is my daddy, Fips” Lukas laughed at the new nickname. “Lulu helped me find the park” Manuel explained to the adults as he detached himself from Phillip so he could grab Braun from Lukas’ hands.

Phillip stood up and shook Lukas’ hand “Phillip Lahm, thank you for helping Manuel. He’s at that age where he’s always wandering off…”

Lukas’ laughed “Lukas Podolski and its no problem, I have a little one that zips off too. This park is pretty big so I’m hoping it will help him burn off that excess energy”

Manuel gasped and looked up at Lukas “You have a kid?! Is he my age? Do you live around here? I’ve never seen you before did you just move here? Can I play with him?” Manuel took a deep breath “Does he play football?”

“One question at a time Manu!” Phillip reminded but Manuel wasn’t playing attention, he was completely focused on Lukas.

“Yes he’s almost the same age as you, yes we live around here, yes we just moved here, yes he would probably love to play with some kids his age,” Lukas answered the questions much to Phillip’s amazement “and yes, he loves to play football!”

“Yes!” Manuel shouted, jumping into the air with joy “Wait till I tell Thomas! He’s going to be so excited!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were talking about how Poldi and Schweini are practically married and how Klose is obviously the Mom of the team. One thing led to another. 
> 
> Poldi and Schweini are the loving parents of some of the kinderschaft (as we have taken to calling this AU) and Lahm and Klose are the parents of some of the others.
> 
> Also I have way too much fun writing bby Neuer.
> 
> Also, also we made a tumblr for our obsession....... http://footballhasruinedmylife.tumblr.com/


End file.
